Dodoria: A Gallant Warrior
Dodoria: A Gallant Warrior, is a fan fiction written by Superdodoria. It features the life and death of Dodoria. Chapters Titan A shooting star passed through the starry sky. A man, whose species is quite similar to that of Dodoria's, is standing outside a small hut. He looks poor, as he is wearing rags. He makes a wish as the star passes by him. The sky is dark and stormy. He looks in the distance, which is a vast desert and his eyes seem to be full of tears. He is in deep thought about the hardships ahead. Inside the hut, screams of a lady can be heard. The man refused to turn back and look at the hut. Something was making him feel miserable - he felt as if he was about to explode - and he was shivering, either due to the cold of the night or the pain that was within him. He clasped his hands and was praying with all his might. The screams could still be heard. He walked on into the desert until his feet was sore. He was famished, by the looks of it, and weak. He heard some rumbling noise in the distance. It was an entire platoon of soldiers, about 10 miles away. It looked as if they were heading towards...'' him!'' Fear grabbed him and he started to shake. He looked closesly and saw that it was a Medical Squad rushing to his house. His wish had come true! Overjoyed, he waited for them. But they never came. He rubbed his eyes and the platoon instantly disappeared. He sighed - it was just an optical illusion. He was starving and his stomach rumbled. This was not the first time that he had been seeing several things. The desert was dark and quiet. The town was at least a 100 miles away. The desert and the town was separated by a huge gorge, about 400 meters deep and filled with jagged rocks. Of course, there was a bridge which allowed travellers to cross the gorge. There were rumors that a vast forest was hidden deep inside the forest. And there was also another rumor that there was a huge treasure chest within that forest. It contained gold beyond dreams. Many had gone looking for it, but very few returned and they too, empty handed and missing a limb or two. When asked what they saw, they responded strangely that there were several guardians for the chest, which were very powerful. Of course, fore the commoners it was very difficult as the Low Class were forbidden to use Ki. Only those with power levels above 1,000 were allowed. The low class who learnt ''Ki ''were awarded capital punishment. It was a difficult life for them. The man knew that the only chance of survival for him and his wife, and now, their new born child was the money in that treasure chest. He knew he had to retrieve it. Even if it had cost him his life. But how could he walk 80 miles? There had to be some way. He had no money to even rent a transport vehicle, let alone buy one. Then he had a plan. He thought of hijacking a vehicle and get away with it. Then he could reach the gorge and collect the treasure. Then he gave up that idea and waited for his son to be born. Then he would think about all that stuff later. He walked back to his home. He opened the door and his wife greeted him. She was holding something which was covered in torn blankets. The man saw the cute, pink, spiky baby. "Dodoria. Yes, thats a perfect name." he said, smiling gently. Mujihina "Elite" As a baby, Dodoria was suffering from Chronic Asthma as the desert air was very difficult to breathe for children. So, his parents got him admitted to a desert hospital, about 30 miles west of their home. His parents were sitting outside the Intensive. Care. Unit., praying that Dodoria would be alright. After several hours, the doctor came out. Dodoria's parents stood up. The doctor said, "Well Mr. and Mrs. Strife, your son is alright. We just found an amazing discovery about him." What is it, Doctor?" asked Mrs. Strife, anxiously. "Nothing serious, but of all the children's power levels recorded in this hospital, your son has the highest - 740, surpassing that of Elite Babies, whose average power level is 300! I have contacted Lord Hiroshima about your son and he has placed your son under the "Super Elite" category. I'm afraid you will have to send your son to Lord Hiroshima and He will take care of your child, nurturinghim with other Elites and of course, placing him in The King's Royal Guard." the Doctor said. "No!!!!!! My son!!! I cannot let go of him! He is our only son and he is very close to us! I don't care if he is not an Elite or not!! He can grow up as a Low Class, but I will not leave him!!!" wailed Mrs. Strife. "Let go of it dear. Think! Our son will grow up in the lap of luxury! What more can we wish for our child?" asked Mr. Strife. "No! I don't care!!" she shouted. "Mrs. Strife, if you are not going to negotiate, we will take your child by force." the doctor said sternly. "But Dr. Kanto, we can discu-" broke off Mr. Strife. "Shut up low level! If you will not give up your child, as I said, we will take him by force." Dr. Kanto said, as he began to get angry. Dr. Kanto began to walk away when Mrs. Strife landed at his feet and began to beg. "Please!!! Please don't take our child away!!!!" Dr. Kanto kicked her away. Mr. Strife went near him and shouted, "Don't you behave that my wife like that." Dr. Kanto's spectacles flashed. He charged an energy wave in his hand and fired at Mr and Mrs Strife. They were blasted onto the wall and slammed their heads against the metal. Blood started to flow. Their eyes sparkled under the hospital lights. "This world could do a lot better without filthy low levels like you." he said and walked away. Personal Selection Shortlisted Test Companion Namek Operation Greatest Rival Assassination Category:Fan Fiction